cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Task Force
Task Force recipe timer I want to put a note at the bottom of each TF (maybe in a template) that briefly describes the reward dialog and the recipe timer. Similar to how the Katie Hannon Task Force is at the moment. But I need to make sure my facts are straight. So, whoever answers the following questions gets an interweb. --Konoko 12:51, 31 August 2007 (EDT) * 4 hour timer ** is it per TF? ** does each TF have a different timer? ** what are the precise restrictions? :The timer (now 3 hours) covers all the TF's on a single clock, except the STF and the LRSF. The timer is global, so if you do say Posi, then finish Synapse just under 3 hours later you get no recipe award. However, with the advent of the rewards windows, you can keep the window open until the 3 hour mark is passed, and then select the recipe. You can even log off and get in the next time you log in.Catwhoorg 15:35, 31 August 2007 (EDT) :From what I understand (correct me if I'm wrong), the trick of logging out and getting the reward the next time you log back in only works if the team leader doesn't call or visit the TF contact to disband the team after you finish. --Eabrace 15:59, 31 August 2007 (EDT) :: I have not had a problem with it. Just make sure it's 3 hours later. --Konoko The article was saying that the timers were per-TF. I fixed it, because (as mentioned above) the timer is global for most TF's. -- Sekoia 05:53, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Rewards Right now, the text seems to suggest that you only get a recipe option on Rugged, Unyielding, or Invincible; I finished a TF this morning that was Heroic straight through and received such an option (and have before). I wasn't the TF leader, however, and I suppose it's possible that they changed the difficulty when I wasn't paying attention. Still, this seems odd. --breisleach 02:42, 10 January 2008 (UTC) o_o your right.. wonder who put that there. Its rather blatantly wrong isn't it? and its always been wrong as far as the live version goes since recipes where added... I wonder if we're actually responsible for that myth? or maybe some goof read it on the forums and believed it and alter it here.. anyway, pls feel free to correct it ^^ --Sleepy Kitty 08:21, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :I added it. I was told that by teammates on a Katie run, and have done it on my own TFs ever since. I will delete it now. - Frankie1969 14:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Example Notes Section ;Previous 'exploits': : In the not-so-recent past, players were able to finish this (Katie Hannon) task force in a very short time (less than an hour in most cases) by skipping the first mission. The first mission could be failed and the task force would continue. They could then choose a Rare Recipe from Pool D }. This has since been 'corrected' in Issue 10 by requiring players to complete the first mission and defeat Mary Macomber all 10 times to proceed. ;Time restriction on recipe rewards: :All Task Forces have a timer in place to prevent players from claiming a rare recipe from a given Task Force less than 4 hours after claiming a rare recipe from the same Task Force. The exploit allowed the KHTF to be completed in more like 15-20 minutes. It can still be done in less than an hour, even with the first mission. Most times it only takes around 40 minutes. Sadyschick 21:27, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Reward based on Notoriety Many players believe that the leader's Notoriety setting in the final mission affects the completion reward, but this is an urban legend. :I've been doing some testing on this with Katie's Task Force with a level 42 character. TF used for testing - Katie's Task Force Heroic/Villainous :LVL42 - LVL42 Rare Recipe, LVL 45 SO drop from Mary (13th JAN 2008) Tenacious/Malicious :LVL42 - untested Rugged/Vicious :LVL42 - LVL43 Rare Recipe, LVL 46 SO drop from Mary (13th JAN 2008) Unyielding/Ruthless :LVL42 - untested Invincible/Relentless :LVL42 - LVL44 Rare Recipe, LVL 47 SO drop from Mary (13th JAN 2008) It doesn't seem to be an urban myth at all. The higher the difficulty, the better the reward at the end. Of course, having it set to Heroic from the start and only switching to Invincible at the last mission, I haven't tested that yet... Sera404 10:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Oroborus Task forces Has anyone tested therse with a non-level capped character ? Do they spawn according to the character level, or are they always spawnign at the level cap ? --Catwhoorg 15:23, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Imperious (Co-Op) Task Force A note about the Imperious TF, is that you can leave Cimerora and enter the Midnight Club, and not auto-drop the TF. (The same is tehcnically true with the LGTF, that if you use the Pocket D VIP Pass, but being no way to return to the RWZ, it is meaningless) It might be said that rather than 'A player leaving the zone will auto-quit from the TF' 'A player entering a non-coop zone will auto-quit from the TF' Ankhani 13:31, 13 August 2008 (UTC)